Fixing Her
by mademoiselle-cosette
Summary: He glanced up and me and smirked that smirk which other girls would've found hot. I just found it infuriating. I mean, going to this stupid camp was hard enough. Knowing that I had to spend it with this jerk? Forget it. FAX. -rewrite of I Hate Camp, No, I Love Camp!-
1. Betrayed

**Hey there guys! It's been a long time since I've written again. I've to say, I miss it. Yes, I changed my penname from MRforever44 to mademoiselle-cosette. Anyway, sorry for the longass wait. Here's a rewrite of my old story, I Hate Camp, No, I Love Camp!  
**

Fixing Her

We rode in silence, my eyes focused on anything but him, and my hands tightly folded across my chest. After several attempts at conversation Jeb had given up, although the tension in the air was tangible. I didn't see any reason for him to be upset. After all, _he _wasn't the one being shipped off to some unknown camp. He was the one who would be living it up once I was gone.

I was too absorbed in exploring different ways to kill him when all of a sudden, I felt something glide over my shoulder. Jeb's stupid hand. I shrugged it off me before I actually killed him. A thrill of satisfaction swept over me when I saw him wince, but it was soon washed out with irritation when he started to speak.

''Max, look, I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm doing this because I love you. It's for the best, honey.''

I stayed silent. Of course he was doing this to hurt me. He wanted me out of his life.

''It's only for two months. At the end of September, you can come back. This is all just to help you with everything that's happened. It will keep you distracted.''

My hands curled into fists. I sensed the direction this was going. If Jeb was stupid enough to bring that up again, I would kill him.

He slowed the car down and paused at a huge sign. _Camp Mesquite_. I tensed when I saw the name. Detecting my tenseness, Jeb took a long, weary breathe and continued.

''I know this is a lot to take in, sweetie, but trust me, it will get better. I'm your dad- I know what's best for you. What with everything that's happened with your mom and-''

I cut him off by exhaling sharply. He _didn't_ just say that. He wouldn't. My mind replayed his words and I got furious all over again.

''Know what's best for me? Are you serious, Jeb?'' I began, icily. ''You would know what's best for me by_ shutting the hell up! _How _dare _you bring my mom into this! How dare you even _talk_ to me about her!

''You know what, Jeb? You clearly don't know what's best for me. You never have and you never will. Dumping me off at this camp isn't going to help. It's just going to bring up another reason for me to hate you.''

I hadn't realized I was crying until I turned to glare at him. His wide eyes were staring at the sparkling tear on my cheek, and I momentarily scowled at myself. I rarely cried and when I did, it was for things worth crying for; the last time I had actually spilled a tear was at my mom's funeral. I flinched at the awful memory, then remembered Jeb's eyes were still trained on my face.

Before he could say anything, I opened the door of the Jeep, walked to the back of it, and yanked my backpack and suitcase out.

Jeb was already out of the car, his hands behind his back and waiting for me by the camp sign. I stalked past him, ignoring his attempt at carrying my suitcase for me.

''The camp director said there would be a five-minute hike before we actually got to the camp,'' he informed, behind me. His voice was small and repentant. For a brief second, I felt a flash of guilt but then rolled my eyes and started on the trail leading to Camp Mesquite.

I was thankful for the mini-hike; it helped clear my mind. Luckily, Jeb stayed quiet, too, so I could think clearly without him making me all violent and what not.

I knew it was terribly unfair to him, for me to act like this. We had barely talked after my mom had died. I don't think he ever realized I had stayed away from him to protect myself. Only when he was sober would I speak with him and even then, they weren't ordinary conversations. More like screaming matches.

Time passed and I found out I had a short temper with him around, even if he hadn't said anything. I realized I had never forgiven Jeb, despite those short, tight apologies we muttered after fights.

After a few minutes of hiking, we reached camp. I scanned my eyes over it. A beige building near the entrance. A climbing wall to the left of us. A volleyball court a bit farther down from it. A glittering blue lake to our right.

''We're here,'' Jeb murmured.

''I know,'' I snapped.

Ignoring my comment, he said, ''Do you want me to come with you? You're going to have to give them your paperwork and what not.''

''I'll go by myself.''

''Okay.''

He seemed to be waiting for something.

''If you're asking me to hug you goodbye or something, then you know better, Jeb.''

He nodded in assent, but I sensed that he was disappointed. ''Alright, then. See you in two months, kiddo.'' Before I could react, he gathered me to him and planted a kiss on my forehead. I was too shocked to do anything but stand there and feel him let go of me. We shared one quick glance before he spun around and retreated back to the car.

As I watched his receding figure disappear, a cold pang touched my heart. I was alone. Jeb had left me. This was all his fault. Why did he have to bring me here? Didn't I have any say in this? _This was his fault._

The thought bounced around in my head while I walked towards the beige building, which I guessed was headquarters. Might as well do something useful instead of use all my energy hating Jeb.

I placed my hand on the door handle, but abruptly, it turned from the other side and swung in. Looking up, I saw a guy with an annoyed look, scowling down at me. What had I done?

''Sorry,'' he murmured. He edged around me and left.

I shook my head. What was up with that?

The people inside- a man and a lady- saw me standing in the doorway and beckoned me inside. I walked in cautiously and looked around the small room. There was a couch and TV set in the corner along with a desk in the center.

''Sorry about that,'' said the friendly-looking woman from behind the desk.

I glanced at the man. He had the identical expression of irritation as the guy who had just left. He even looked like him. Dark, black hair and tan, olive skin.

Looking back to the lady, I said quietly, ''That's alright.''

She smiled and noticing my suitcase and knapsack, asked, ''Are you a new camper?''

''Yeah.''

I handed over my papers and sat on the chair in front of her desk while she looked over them. The man stood in the corner watching TV. He was still frowning, with his hands folded across his chest.

''So was that your son?'' I blurted out and immediately cursed myself. Damn my annoying curiosity.

In the corner of my eye, I saw his head sharply turn in my direction. Slightly embarrassed, I looked down at my clasped hands. I squirmed when I felt four eyes on me. I didn't like being looked at.

Then there was a soft sigh. ''Yes, he's my son, alright. You'll have to excuse him. He's in one of his moods.''

I nodded, not wanting to pry anymore.

''Alright, Maximum—", started the woman.

''It's Max.''

''Sorry. I have your papers all checked, Max. Here's your schedule,'' she paused to hand me a paper of my scheduled activities. I tried not to scowl. Sensing my annoyance, she continued grinning. ''Don't worry. You can start tomorrow. I'm Casey and I'll be your sort-of counselor. Any problems you have, just inform me.''

''Thank you, Casey.'' I tried to match her smile and failed.

''No problem. Oh, and this is Mr. Ride. He's our camp director,'' she said, gesturing to Mr. Ride, who turned and addressed me.

''S' right. I come up with the activities here at camp.''

I nodded again and picking up my suitcase, prepared to leave. A hand on my shoulder stopped me.

''Let me help you with that, Max,'' Mr. Ride offered.

''No, it's alright. I got it.''

''Well, then. I think I'll show you to your cabin.''

We started walking down to the rows of cabins. And let me tell you, it was thoroughly uncomfortable. I didn't want to ask any more questions about Mr. Ride's son. In fact I didn't want to talk period. I just wanted to keep to myself and wait these two long months out, without cracking.

Just then, I made a promise to myself, that I would hate this place as much as I possibly could.

**So? What did you think? Yeah, this chapter might seem a bit dead, but hey! This is the intro- what do you expect of me? This shows mainly character development. Oh and for those of you wondering, Mr. Ride's son may or may not be Fang. Anywho, next chapter will up be in good time- can't say when, but don't worry, I'll write whenever I can! **

** I have one question for you guys tho. Do you think that I should get a beta to edit my work? I don't know, I think I could use one. Thoughts? **


	2. Captured

**Hello, everyone! Hopefully, you guys liked the previous chapter. I decided to follow some of your suggestions on getting a beta. My fabulous beta, Kelsey (aka Xx-Twitch-xX) helped me tonnes when I wrote this chapter and the main reason it's free from spelling errors and whatnot, is because of her. Seriously, she's amazing! **

**Anyways. Sorry for the long wait (again). Here's the second chapter! **

You know what's worse than waking up in the early morning? Waking up in the middle of the night with a random girl shaking your shoulders, telling you to get up. Seriously, people. Who does this? Satan, that's who.

I was just about to tell Satan to go away when she started rocking my shoulders back and forth again. ''Come on! Look, I don't know your name, but please wake up!''

''Loosen up on her. It's not like she _has_ to come anyway.''

Yeah, listen to her, Satan. Please.

''Humph, I don't care what you think. It's her first night. And besides, we need more girls. She's not going to miss this. ''

''Yes, I am,'' I mumbled, still half-asleep. I shoved the hands grabbing my shoulders away and turned into my pillow. Before the annoying hands could grab my blanket away, I cocooned myself into them.

''Yay, I knew you were awake. Come on! You'll love it!''

''Please, for the love of God, go away.''

''I will if you get out of bed,'' the girl whined. What was her problem? It was 3 a.m. for Christ's sake! If this was some crazy camp prank on the new girl, I would break all their necks. After I got some sleep.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Nobody had time to answer it before the knocker came in. I frowned and looked up from my pillow.

The guy- I'm assuming it was a guy- stood silhouetted again the bright moonlight outside. My bed was closest to the door, so I could easily see his tousled hair that stood up in all directions. It had a slight reddish tint to it. His hands were theatrically placed on his hips and he looked around impatiently. They settled on one of my cabin mates- the girl with the wild brown hair, who I'm guessing was Satan.

''Nudge, are you three ready or not? We've almost started.''

''Uh, almost. Just getting our new cabin mate ready,'' she replied, gesturing to me.

The guy's eyes then landed on me. He raised one eyebrow and took in my pajamas. ''She is _not _ready. Either you spend an hour getting her out of bed or I take her along with me right now.''

_Take me along?_

Before I could protest, the guy marched up to my bed, scooped me up like a kitten and threw me over his shoulder. I'll admit- that took me completely off-guard. He began to walk out my cabin door and the last thing I saw were my stunned cabin mates' faces. When I realized that this guy was actually taking me away from my comfy little bed, I started to kick. And punch. And scream.

To my horror, he simply chuckled at my efforts. ''You know, this would be a lot easier if you'd quit all that.''

''Who _are_ you?! Let go of me, you little f-!''

''Tsk, tsk. No swearing in camp.''

I tried to glare at him, but it was hard to do that when I couldn't even see his face. I resorted to hitting my fists against his back, but he barely noticed. ''You know what else is against camp rules? Capturing people in the middle of the night and not even telling them where they're headed to.''

''You wanna know where it is we're going?''

Although he couldn't see me roll my eyes and nod, he replied, ''Sorry, hun. Can't ruin the surprise. 'Specially since it's your first night.''

''Has it occurred to you that I don't want to go wherever you're taking me?'' I seethed. He was walking on the camp's hill now. If I turned a bit, I could see the start of the woods. Where was I going? Were they going to sacrifice me or something?

''Whatever. You deserve some fun, new girl.''

Fun. Because getting kidnapped in the middle of the night is _so_ fun. Seriously, who the hell was this guy? Since it was obvious he wasn't going to let me go, I distracted myself by thinking of ways I could kill him.

We entered the camp's dense woods. I glanced around, hoping some wolf or fox would come and eat me up to spare me this embarrassment. All I got were distinct owl hooting noises and the frosty air. Despite my efforts, I started to shiver from the cold. Damn, it was definitely the wrong night to wear pajama shorts.

''You cold?''

I ignored him.

''Look, I'm sorry, alright? You can change into something else when we get there.''

Acting on boldness, I reached out and gave him the finger, wagging it in front of his face. I felt like a little kid, but I didn't care.

''Cut that out,'' he said, pausing to push my hand away.

''I will if you take me back to my cabin.''

''Too bad. We're already here.''

I struggled to face whatever he was looking at. From what I could see, it was a clearing. I thought I saw some water glistening near us. Great, he was going to throw me in the lake. I immediately started kicking his stomach and screaming at him to put me down.

''Ig, just let her go,'' a low voice shouted from some place to my left. I didn't pause to see who it was.

''Let go of me, you idiot! I swear-''

He sighed and placed his hands on my waist, ready to put me down. Finally. ''Alright, alright. But, you're not gonna run off and get lost, are you?''

''_No!_''

I just about started kissing the ground when he placed me down.

''Uh, yeah. I'll be over there if you need me,'' he said, giving me a weird look and pointing to where a bunch of boxes with beer cans in them stood.

I resisted flipping him the bird again and nodded. If I was going to escape, I needed to pretend I wasn't going nuts.

I stood, dusting off my knees and realizing there were a bunch of other people here. Straightening, I squinted and looked around me. They all looked about my age. Most of them had beer cans in their hands and the guys had their arms slung around the girls' shoulders and waists. One couple was making out against a tree trunk.

I was right about there being a lake. It was small and some people were splashing around in it and laughing. They all seemed to be pretty occupied. Maybe I could just turn around and leave- nobody would notice. I braced myself for my kidnapper to come back and chew me out for trying to leave, but he was sitting on a tree stump, a bit far off and talking to some kid.

Feeling like the world's best runaway, I bluntly turned towards the woods. All of a sudden, I felt someone's eyes on me and I heard the same, low voice that had spoken when I got here.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you.''

* * *

**ooooOOOOOOoooOO wonder who that is? **


End file.
